Walking in the Twilight
by Ekusas Leengard
Summary: "Of all Remnant's locations, it couldn't be Emerald Forest or another cliche place with some Beowolf, no, it had to be a fucking village, that is doomed to be destroyed by an horde of Grimm anytime now. Perfect." I say as I look to all the Japanese like buildings around me "Just perfect." An antagonistic SI-OC that can and will do anything to survive in the fucked up world of RWBY.
1. How it all began

**AU: Hello there, this is my first attempt at posting a story in this plataform so let's see how it goes.**

 **Warnings**

 **1 There will be some character death so if you don't like it don't read.**

 **2 The MC isn't what most people would call a sane person, he isn't that kind of crazy guy that just wants to see the world burn, but let's say that if he have to rape, kill, manipulate or do any other shit like that to reach his objective he won't hesitate.**

 **3 In relation to the previous warning the MC is a manipulative bastard so if you don't like it you know what to do right?**

 **Good Reading**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: How it all began**

"Cough cough, w-where am I?" I ask trying to lift my body something proved useless when I noticed that I had no body to lift.

"Welcome, my champion…" A person, no, perhaps a god or a Grimm reaper since to all purposes I seem to be dead?

"Yes, unfortunately you no longer roam the world of the living." The being says with what seemed like a playful smile.

'Excellent, just what I needed, an omniscient being that can read my mind… you just listened this didn't you?' I ask mentally receiving a nod from the figure "Perfect…" I say sarcastically "So is this the afterlife thing where I will be judged and sent to heaven or hell?" I ask.

"What do you think this is?" the being asks while walking to his desk and starting to mess with some kind of… body?

"Well I wouldn't be asking if I knew don't you think?" I ask lifting my eyebrow, wait, did I even had an eyebrow to start with?

"Yes, yes you have, you may not possess a physical body, but your etherial form can show at least your face very well. Now let me reformulate my question." He says crossing his legs "If this was 'the afterlife thing where you will be judged and sent to heaven or hell' where do you think you would be going?"

"Well…" I start saying while trying to remember what I did before I… died. "I was always that kind of guy that was more inclined to the neutral side of things, I mean not a true true neutral, normally if I did something, good or bad, my last goal was always to amuse myself so… I probably stand in the chaotic neutral side, so, I don't know, maybe hell?" I mean I don't even know how I would be judged so I can't give an accurate answer to his question "Well it doesn't really matter since this isn't it." I finally say shrugging

"And what makes you think it isn't?" he asks seeming strangely amused.

"You mean besides not being judged right now and instead talking to you?" I ask lifting my eyebrow "You wouldn't have said 'if this was' when you repeated what I said, instead you would only have asked where did I think that I would be sent." I explain to him.

"True, true." He says with a playful smile "Tell me boy, what do you know about the multiverse theory?" he suddenly asks changing the subject.

"Huh… you know, that various universes exist and all of them have differences and all that shit why?" I ask honestly confused.

"What if I were to tell you that it exists and that various universes do exist?"

"No shit Sherlock, I am here talking with an omnipotent bein…" I start being quickly interrupted.

"Watch your mouth little human, I might be liking our conversation so far, but don't think for even a moment that you are irreplaceable to my plan, I do not like people who disrespect me do you understand?" he asks making me nod rapidly "Good, after reaching so far I didn't wanted to see you having the same end as the candidate before you that made the error of trying to challenge me and ended up being completely erased." He says calmly as if he hadn't just talked about killing a person.

'Even so I can't imagine who would be foolish enough to challenge a fucking god?' I thin… god damn it.

"Pfff, yeah, you get used to it." Used to people reading my thoughts? Thanks, but no thanks I like my privacy thank you very much "Well, to answer your question his name was Acnologia." …what? "Yeah just because he was a big scary dragon, he thought he could mess with a god." _WHAT THE FUCK!?_

"Hehe… when you say Acnologia are you perhaps talking about the Fairy Tail's villain Acnologia?" it was impossible… right?

"Fairy Tail?" he asks seeming truly confused, yeah, what was I thinking it was complet… "Ohhhh, you mean Ankhseram's world." He says punching his hand "Interesting so you're from one of those places, well this just became even more fun…"

If my brain was having some rather big difficulties to process all of the shit that was happening when he told me that Fairy Tail, that is, a fucking fictional worlds existed I just broke.

"S-So, what do you mean by one of those places?" I ask trying to hold me to the last bits of myself that haven't been completely overwhelmed yet, in other words, my insatiable curiosity.

"Oh you know one of 'The Recorders' as we call them, basically some humans from your planet receive strange visions, I mean, visions of other universes and then publish them as comics, tv shows, or any other shit like that." He says waving his hand "The One Above All wouldn't shut up after that Stan Lee guy died, he just cried and cried and cried not shutting his damn mouth for one fucking second just yelling about how good he was and that he didn't deserved to have died so soon, he even tried to get his soul but your god just refused all his requests, all because of some damned covenant about souls having to be sent to the respective god of their world and…" he starts saying as I slowly look at me, than at him, at me, and at him again with a completely deadpanned look.

"Then what the fuck am I doin…" I start being quickly interrupted by him

"Did I told you that I will reincarnate you in RWBY?" he asks trying to divert my attention.

"…you have successfully distracted me, continue to talk." I say trying to remain as calm as possibly.

"Well you see, I am the younger brother of the light god and the older brother of the darkness god, of the world that you know as RWBY, I, my little human, am the god of Twilight." He says a big grin covering his face

'…that's it' I think before I start falling to the ground.

"Hey kid, KID, I didn't even got to the part where I explain your awesome new powers…"

'Yeah yeah, just give me five damn minu…" I fall with only one thought running in my mind 'This guy better give me a Gamer Mind or I am officially fucked.'

* * *

"Finally, do you know how much time you blacked out?! 7 minutes and 16 seconds, I am a busy god you know?" he says annoyed.

"Do you even know what this, this… thing is doing to me?! Gods, fictional worlds, powers and and AHHHHHHHH, can't you get me a fucking gamer mind?" I ask desperately.

"No, I gave you something even better." He says grinning.

"What could be better than a gamer min…?" I start being interrupted, again.

 _ **[Hello Master.]**_

"Of course, OF FUCKING COURSE, a talking voice in my head, tell me what can this shit even do to be considered better than a Gamer Mind?" I ask to the god that smile back at me.

' _Ding'_

 _ **[Great Sage Abilities:**_

 **Thought Acceleration** : Raise thought processing speed by a thousand times.

 **Appraisal** : analyze with eyesight alone.

 **Parallel Processing** : the ability to detach thoughts and analysis of phenomenon.

 **All of Creation** : The ability comprehends any non-concealed phenomenon in this world. Depending on the information the user understands and the things the user know about, additional information can be inferred. In other words, the user needs to see it (the phenomenon) at least once.

 **Fusion** : The ability to merge into a single being with the targeted fellow.

 **Separation** : The ability to separate oneself and the being possessing you. (If the target who is being separated lacks a physical form, they could disappear). **]**

"Okay maybe it is overpowered, but if I am going to be reincarnated in a world where big black pterodactyls are trying to eat me alive, I don't think that this will be nearly enough." I say playing hard with him.

 _ **[Do you wish to see your other skill Mater?]**_

"Sigh, amuse me." I say just giving up in trying to make sense in any of this.

 _ **[Predator abilities:**_

 **Predation:** To absorb the target into the body. However, if the target is conscious, the success rate greatly decreases. The affected targets include organic matter, inorganic matter, dust, and magic.

 **Analysis:** The absorbed target is studied and analyzed. Craftable items can then be produced. If the required materials are present, duplicates can be produced. In the case of successful skill or magic analysis, the same technique can be acquired.

 **Stomach:** The target can be stored. Items produced via Analysis can also be stored. There is no storage time limit.

 **Isolation:** Materials harmful or unnecessary for analysis can also be stored. They will be used to replace magic and/or aura.

 **Mimicry:** After using **Predation** and **Analysis** the user can replicate the target's appearance. The skills and abilities used by the target can also be used*. However, this depends on the successful analysis and acquisition of relative information regarding the target.

*You don't have to mimic the target to use his/her skills. **]**

"Ha, haha, hahahahahahahaha, damn, are you trying to make me a fucking god?" I ask, ironically, to a god.

"You think that this is overpowered? Let me just tell you that the power levels of the people of my brother's world is being greatly underestimated, that and even them don't know how to properly use their own powers." He says shaking his head "Let's take Ruby for an example." He continues showing a hologram of her running "You know that she can move really fast with her semblance while leaving rose petals behind, but is that really all that she can do?" He asks incentivizing me to continue.

"Well, she has the silver eyes…" I try but see him nodding negatively "Man I don't know, I think that in volume 4 trailer she is even seen dividing into three red whirlwinds what implies a reaaaaaly big deal of speed that maybe wasn't used to his fullest potential but that is all isn't it?" I ask him honestly confused

"Kukuku." He (tries to) laugh maniacally "You haven't even started to grasp the true nature of her powers." He says earning an interested face, sincerely I am curious to see the outcome of this "As you said she basically divided into three with her semblance's power and that implies a great speed, so tell me how does she move so fast without stumbling or going against anything?" he asks smiling.

"Well, she must have developed her reflexes or…" I say uncertainty present in my voice

"Even you aren't believing what you are saying are you?" he asks me with an amused smile.

"Sigh, reflexes can only take you so far, for her to move so fast she needs to have, I don't know man, maybe…" I start saying when finally I understand "Oh god, it's like one of my Great Sage skills, it's not only her body that starts moving faster, she had to obviously train her reflexes too, but what makes her capable of doing all of that is **thought acceleration** , she basically slows the time around herself by making her brain work faster, she probably sees herself running at normal speed because her brain is working as fast as her semblance needs it." I say finally understanding what he was trying to say, damn rooster teeth really nerfed Ruby.

Clap clap clap

"Very good, very good indeed, but understanding it doesn't make it stronger so…" he starts being interrupted by me, haha I can do it to bitch.

"A sharingan." I say with a shit eating grin.

"A what now?" he asks taken back by my sudden explosion.

"A sharingan (well, without the part of coping jutsu, or magic in this case), if she could speed only her brain than she could basically see all the attacks before they even happen, man calling it sharingan is an understatement, if she trained even more, she could basically become the fucking Flash herself." I say completely stupefied by the sheer amount of power that she was wasting.

"Not exactly what I was expecting but pretty good too, who would have thought that you actually had a brain." He says, wow, insulted by a god, that is a new level of sadness.

"Ha-ha-ha, you're so funny." I say rolling my eyes.

 _"Your little schemes end now little brother."_ A powerful voice says as a being made of light descends from the sky accompanied by other one that represented darkness itself.

"Fuck why did they had to get here so soon." He says quickly grabbing my head while turning to the baby body that was in his desk and shoving my soul, I think it was my soul, into the body "I wish we had more time to talk, but it seems that time is the one thing that we don't have at the moment." He says a sad smile in his face.

 **"You have gone too far, to try and take a soul from a world that is not yours, how the mighty fall as they say."** The god of darkness says a weak chuckle.

"I am gonna show you, I am gonna show you all, that even I can create something that is worthy recognition, damn you two and your damn Remnant, perhaps I can't create something as colossal as a world but I will surely make something as impressive… A being, that neither walks in the light of my older brother," the god says while lifting his right hand that eradiated the purest of lights "nor the shadow of my younger brother." He continues while lifting his left hand that was completely corrupted with the most hedious of the darkness's "A being that walks in the Twilight" he says smiling "just like me…" the stranger finishes shoving his two hands inside the body of the child, my body.

" _It seems like the soul is already too deep in that body to be taken out again without causing serious problems."_ The god of light says shaking his head disapprovingly as he raises his hand invoking countless light spears that trespass the body of my creator.

" **I'm sorry that this had to end like this older brother."** The god of darkness says, pity in his voice, while forming a blade of darkness and cutting the Twilight God's arms off"

"AGHHHHHHHHHH" he screams while turning to me that was trying to move my body and get away of all this madness "No… if my life is gonna end today my creation will carry my will, I won't give you two the pleasure of killing me." he tells them while turning to me "Eat me." he asked

"Of course." I say a lonely tear falling from my eye, for what it was worth, he was undoubtedly the coolest god that I had the pleasure to see (because I never met any other god, so it wouldn't have that much meaning).

 _ **[Predator Skill Activating, do you wish to proceed Master?]**_

"Yes." I simply say.

 _ **[As you wish.]**_

After hearing those words, I fell my body expanding to the size of the Twilight God and turning into some sort of liquid that completely enveloped the almost dead god and then shrunk to my normal, little kid size.

 ** _[̸̘̯̝̺̋̑̔̋̽̆G̵̬̬̪̱̀́o̵̭̙̖͕͊͋́͝d̵̜̖̋̌̐̄͂ ̴̨̿̋͐̔̈́o̴͇͎̓͛͑̕͝f̷̹̼̙̈́́͑͛̀̇ ̴̟̹̓͊̀̍̚T̸̼̞͙͕͗̀̾̇̉w̶͙͊̄̈́̿i̸̪͎̼̹̰͋̒̔̊͜l̵̨͍̖̠̉͂̔̑͐͗į̶̪̈́̓́̽͘g̸͚̿h̵͈̟̠̹̘̊͐̏͝t̶̟̠̜̜͐͌̓͑̍̐ ̴̰͔͈̥̯͈̒͛̏s̸͈̒̉̕͜u̶̝͐͒̉̾̐c̸̜̦̳̞̣̤̍̒c̴̠̀̾̐̒̄͝é̷̩͚š̸̢̟̰̥̼̓̔̽̌s̶̙̉f̷̢̎u̶͕̱̯̍̽͗̔͘͝l̷̬̻̘͇̑̇͝l̷̨̨͋̓͌̂ẙ̴̟̤̏͝ ̶̡͉͎͔͛ã̶̢̯̺̗̓̿b̴̰̩̠̯͕̯̈́̎s̸̜̎͒̏̃̑̕ơ̶̘͚̯̖͊̇̃̑͘r̸̰͋̈́͋b̶̨̮͇̓̓ĕ̵̡͓̥̋d̶͍͇͙̝̍̓͐,̶̧̉̐̇ ̷̱̭͈̭̃͛̈́̈́̅ȇ̸̛̟̠̂͒͜r̶̮̾̎r̷̛̲̠̠͍̫͐̀͐̚o̷̦̙̗͕̅̂͜r̸̡͔̲̠͙̬̒,̶̟̿̇̕ ̴̥̲͖̟͛̉̄e̷̢͌r̷̨̫̝͇̭̋r̵̢̥͓͊̽͝o̵̺̱̪̬͓͐̏͗͘̚r̶͓͙͋,̸̤̮͖͖͓̆̊̅͗̉ ̶̛̗̘̮̊͊̃͆̿ͅp̸̡̳̪͎̣̈́o̷̤͊̔̽͊̂w̸̫̋́̃̀e̸̢̞̜̓̾̈́̅̔̚r̷͈͎͝ ̴̠͍̹͆̽̓̿͋ẗ̴̰̯̣͙̄o̴̡̜͎͙̳̐̕͝ỏ̸͎̓͛͂͗ ̸̧̢͍̮̀̀̐̍ḧ̸̨́̊͒̓̎̚i̸̡̥̖͛̄̇̚g̴̯͉͇̬͌̓̅̈h̷̢̗͙̯͖͓̽̽̃͂̚͘ ̸̬̇͂͒͝ͅt̶̘̻̺̒o̴̩̭̳̞̮̳̔̓͊̇͋ ̴̮͈͙̋̄̔͝ͅḅ̴̧̄̽̿͛̚ẽ̴̜̾ ̸̬̗̖͎̏͛͌̇̈́̏ͅǔ̴̼̰͛̈́̒́̈́s̶̯̖̃̔̋̓͌̕e̸͖̹̬͚͠d̷̻͎͎͎̯̗͐͂͌͝ ̸̳̝̲͔̽̅͋͆͑̕p̴̢̢͉̗̔̍̀̎r̶͕̖̟̺̺̈́͛̐͝ȍ̸̳̟͉͠p̶̧̞͙̥̄̏͊̚ͅe̵̦̠̹̰̒̅ȑ̴̡͘l̴̘͔̬̐̈̄͋̕y̷̖̱͕͕͂͊,̴̢̙̈͛̌̍̽ ̵̨̻̹̺͒ṕ̵̭̻͍͕̦͂̂͋r̶̢̻̤̲̕ơ̷̛̟̔̽͐̊c̵̳͔̎̔͛͗̃͠ę̵̛̖̤̰͓͖ė̸̞͚͈͈̲͝͠d̸͍̥͈̲̄i̵̛͙̞̼̎̓n̵̘͍͕̓̋̓ģ̸̢̛̗͖̼͇ ̷̝͑̔̍̎t̸̛̩̝̥͓̆̈́̈o̵̡͚͑̈́͋͑͊̚ ̸͚̪̖̄̈́̈͘o̶̝͂̈̀̉̑̀p̸͉̘͒́̓̇͜t̷̙̱͛̉͗̈́̉ͅį̷̨̛͍͔͝ǫ̶͇̌͊̆̉̚n̴̞̲͖̺̻̹̎ ̷̰̘͙͙̪͐̎̓̎B̸̛͉̰̓͌̽̽ͅ,̵̟̹̠̲̈̆͑͛͝ ̵̞̃̉̀s̵̚͝ͅt̸̼̦̰͓̮̐̋̊̾͘͜ō̸͈͈͓͛̓͐̈́͜ŗ̸̛̳̯͉̼͖̾͠î̷̡͈͕̼͇̐̽̇n̴̢͔̟͈͋̋g̸̹̯̘̊͗́̑͌̕ ̵͉̮̮̋̊̋̕p̸̡̧͙̒̄̇̍ͅơ̵͙̣̭̯͛͝ŵ̵̧͎̼̲͉͌͘͘ȇ̴̢̨̦͙̭͌͛̈́̈́̋r̶͙̬̜̜̹̖͝ ̵̺͙͕͚̣̖́̚͘u̷͈̪͌͌̿̓͘͝n̵͖̦͉̼̙̔̀̆̓̓͝ẗ̶̡̹̺͌͊̄̃̕i̵̧̛͙͇̯̾̃͋͆l̸̪̹̋̔̚ ̸̰͇̺̳̽͂̈́͊̽u̵̬̮̇s̴̯̝̙̳̩͆͐͊̊͂e̶͔̠̓ŕ̸̙̦̟͕̎̈́̔̕ ̵̝͉̝̑̏̃î̷̫͈́̂͋͘s̷͔̦̒͛̓̑̀͝ͅ ̶͓͓̤̖̹̗̆́͘͠c̷̬̺̰̾a̸̢̭̘̒̓̅̅̉p̵̗̝̐ḁ̴̘͚͉̩͂̾̎̈́̚ͅb̸̗̞̼̜̩̹̓͑͝ĺ̴̲̪͚e̶̬̰̽̋̌͜ ̶̧̛̯̠̯̋̐̍̎o̴̧̤̜̲̜̐̂͌̓͜͝f̷̡̛͎̣̣̼̎̐̈̏͜͝ ̴̜͈̪̈́̈́u̶̼̻̤͎̼̥͌̂͠ś̶̡̛͇͒͗́̓ḭ̸̧̍́̏n̷̮̤̬̼̊͘g̴̪̠̤̾͗͠ ̸͕̥͉̼̗̝̊́́͝ĭ̸͎̜t̴̻̀̉̑͠ ̴̛͇͎̤̖͒͋̈̿̿͜ẃ̶̺͙͒ͅį̸̼͔̻͚̓͊̕ţ̴̞͕̪͍̙̇̄̐̍h̶̨̫̗̺̓̊̊̒o̷̤͎͓̲̤͐̿̐u̵̹̼͖̝͕̹̽ẗ̵̘̙̙̬́̾̚ ̷̳̦̘̞̐͌̂̏͝é̷̡̡̛̪̜̃̀̈́̓x̴͚́p̸̧̬̺͇̦͊̏͆͗l̶̳̝͈͎̀̈́̄̉̈́͜o̵̥͆d̷̪̞̜̜̣͆̎̅̐͘̕i̵̟͎͗̑́̕̚n̸͉̹̕g̴̢̡͇̣̫͂̍͆͋̐ͅ]̷̟̙̟̽̅_**

 ** _̵̡̦͍̝͊̾̓́͝ͅ_** ** _̴̡̺̝̫͒͐͆͆̾͝[̸͈̗̖̫̰̎́̑͜T̴̢͇̘͐͊̒̈́͊͆w̵̪͕͔̙̣͠i̴̖̍͑̇l̸̟̟͙͋͆͑̓̓i̵̯͚͌̋̽́ͅg̷͙̩͊̽͌͘͘͜h̷̨͂̔͗̇͘t̴̞̦̞̃̏ ̷̒̀̑̍͜G̸̫͍̊̍͐́͘͠ō̵̢͖̝̏́̆̀̅d̵̢̛̳̺̑̊ ̷̛̹̳̗͍̀̐́͆͝s̴̩̝̳̻̼̮̏̾̊l̷̬̝̕a̷͖̒̈́͒̎y̶̪̯͔̮̑͆e̵̻̜͂̈́̌̕r̴̖̆͑͒̒͘ ̸̨̢̞̫̆̂̐̄T̶͈͓̤̣̀̏̈́͠i̶̧͂̓̃͋̀̀ͅt̸͈̦̮̓͜͜l̵̛̠͛͂̌͌̈́é̴̺͐̆̑ͅ ̴͎͛̈̈́a̶͇̯̝̖͐͂͂́̓͘ç̶̛͚̻̉͑͊̀ͅq̵͇̱̉͋̎͋͊u̷̢̼̘̔̈́̀͝ḯ̶̺ŗ̷̤͌̈́ě̷͇̈́̽ḋ̶̿͜]̶̼͉̭͎͔͐̎̇_**

"Huff Huff Huff, damn, not looking forward to do it again any time soon." I mumble grasping my heart and getting up.

" _Sorry, little one, but I can't let you approach our world, it would be too risky to let such a wild card as you roam free, but as our brother last creation I will give you one choice, serve us and live or…"_ he starts saying quickly being interrupted.

"Yeah you see, as good as being slave to a god must be, I have places to be and people to meet so bye bye." I say starting to ran away from them, well trying to run because when you are in a kid's body and try to outrun a god the result is rather predictable, but I wasn't promised a fucking new life in Remnant for two gods with a stick shoved in their asses come here and ruin it.

" **Wrong choice boy."** I hear the God of Darkness saying as he launches his sword to my little body, well that's it, dead one hour after… dying? Well it doesn…

Clunk

Okay, it might be me imagining things but I am almost sure that that is the sound that a sword does when it hits a shield and not when it trespasses human flesh, but before I can turn around and check my theory, I feel a light push in my back that makes me fall to a suddenly opened portal in the ground.

" **Impossible."** I hear him say as I fall to a portal on the ground and completely black out for the second time today.

* * *

"Damn, it's like the first night that I got drunk." I say trying to get up and failing miserably "Hmph guess he used his final energy to help get away from his brothers, looks like I owe you one huh?" I ask giving a weak chuckle as I try to get up again, successfully this time, look around me… and sigh "Of all the places, of all the fucking places, it couldn't have been Emerald Forest or another place with some damn cliche Beowolfs, noooooooo, it had to be a fucking village that is doomed to be destroyed by a fucking horde of Grimm anytime now, perfect." I say as I look to all the Japanese like buildings around me "Just perfect."

And with that my quest to slay the two most powerful beings in this universe, The God of Light and The God of Darkness, officially started. Just wait for it, I will avenge you my creator, and then I will reach the place that you never could, in the end, having two Gods for only one universe was completely stupid, one God, will be more than enough.

* * *

 **AU: Well, Godhood here i come. Don't forget to review and do not be afraid of pointing my mistakes and give ideas cause i want to do this while trying to give some thought to your ideas so... review please.**


	2. My first (Important) Kill

**AU: Wow, just wow... 4 reviews, 16 favorites, two times that in followers, all of this in the first chapter and on top of that this is my first fic... Thank you so much, really.**

 **Now, with the sentimental bullshit finished let's get to the reviews:**

 **Grimm Hiniji: Thanks for that man, if any of you find errors or things like that in my fic please point them out like this awesome guy.**

 **Poaling12: You don't know how much those words mean to me poaling-senpai.**

 **Guest1: I too man (or woman), i too...**

 **Guest2: Yes, now the brothers can't reach Twilight unless someone gets the four relics together. And yes the Apathy are creepy as hell.**

* * *

 _ **Walking in the Twilight**_

 _ **Chapter 2: My First (Important) Kill**_

* * *

 _ **[I highly recommend fleeing from this place as quickly as possible Master, we didn't have a… silent landing per say]**_ Great Sage advises me.

"Oh reaaaaally, who would have thought." I say, sarcasm clearly in my voice as I start running away from the medium sized crater that surrounded me 'Now, if this village is still here and since I seem to be about,' checks body 'four years old I can probably enter Beacon at the same time as the main characters.' I think as I stop running and start walking to the entrance of the village, in the end, who will pay attention to a four-year-old kid right?

"Hey you, what are you doing out here kid?" Murphy… I normally try to give people a chance before judging them, but if I ever find you, I will kick you in the balls.

 _ **[Activating Thought Acceleration x60]**_

"Hey kid!" the guard yells at me after not receiving an answer for 10 seconds, well 10 seconds for him, 10 minutes for me. Despise the headache that it gave me it was worth it.

"I-I am really sorry sir, b-but I really wanted to see my daddy f-fight those big bad monsters off so I hided and went with them…" I said sounding ashamed and looking to the ground "P-Please don't tell him, I swear that I will not get out more." I say trying to make puppy eyes, I was four years old, I had to take advantage of it.

"You're telling me, that you, a kid, managed to sneak your way out of our village without anyone noticing, the same village that have 2 guards in each exit?" he asks with a deadpan look… I just fucked up didn't I? "God damnit, I am always scolding those damn guys for sleeping in the work… Let's do it like this kid, I don't tell your dad if you don't tell anyone that you managed to get out of the village without the guards noticing, if anyone knew about that… I can't even imagine what the elder would do to them." He says shivering "You are close to the entrance so you shouldn't be attacked by any Grimm." He says turning around, a signal that I took for 'run before I change my mind', a signal that i obliged almost immediatly.

"Thank you so much sir, I promise I won't do it again." I say waving to the guy while running as fast as I could.

 _ **[That… was impressive.]**_ Great Sage congratulates me.

"Impressive my ass, I must have spent almost two years' worth of luck in there." I say slowing down when I finally reached the gates 'Who would have thought, they really are asleep.' I think giving a weak chuckle as I entered the village, now, time to see where I really stand in the timeline.

* * *

'One day, no, I have less than one day to prepare for the Grimm attack, I just saw Nora being bullied and Ren being a pussy by running away, I am so unprepared, how can a kid fight a fucking Grimm invasion? I was gonna die, I was gonna die one day after being reborn, I don't want to die, no, no no no NO NO NO **NO NO**!

 _ **[Activating Thought Acceleration x20]**_

 _ **[Activating Parallel Processing x10]**_

'…Thanks.' I say after 5 minutes

 _ **[You're welcome Master, do you have a plan?]**_

"Yes." This ability, it was just so overpowered "Yes I have." in only 5 minutes in the real world, I had 10 brains working for 100 minutes to make an infallible plan "Let's kill Lie Ren."

* * *

 **Roaaaaaaaaaaaar!**

* * *

"Huf huf huf huf…"

"F-Father? Where is Mother? What's going on?! WHERE IS MOTHER?!"

* * *

"T-Take actions son… your mother and I… love you."

"Sob, sob, sob…"

* * *

"Don't worry kid, you don't have to cry anymore, because from now on, you're gonna become part of something greater…" a strange kid with white hair says as he approaches me immediately after I calmed down "…you're gonna become a part of me."

"W-Wha…"

Chomp

* * *

 _ **[Lie Ren successfully absorbed, Semblance: Emotion Masker**_ (I know, it is a shitty name, blame Rooster Teeth that don't give official names to semblances) _**acquired, would you like to analyze your new semblance?]**_

 _ **[Yes/No]**_

'No.' I answer quickly approaching a crying Nora while trying to activate Ren's semblance in both of us.

 _ **[Error, Aura unlocked is needed to perform this action, do you wish to unlock your Aura?]**_

 _ **[Yes/No]**_

'YES YES YES!' I think as I see a Grimm starting to approach us.

 **[Aura successfully unlocked, activating Lie Ren's Semblance…]**

"Shhhh, everything is going to be okay now." I say hugging her and patting her head while both of us lost our colors for a second "I am not gonna let any of the big monsters hurt you ok?" I ask her while giving a reassuring smile.

"Sniff, y-yes, let's go." She says more calmly thanks to Ren's semblance while trying to get up.

"Forget it, come here, it will be quicker this way." I say signaling for her to get on my back.

"O-Of course." Nora answers while hoping to my back "H-Hum mister, why are we running in the contrary direction of the other people?" she asks shrinking each time a Grimm passed.

"Shhhh, I already said didn't I?" I ask with a smile "I am not gonna let any of the bad monsters catch you so you don't need to worry ok? Now close your eyes please it will be easier to carry you that way." I say with a trusting smile.

"Oh o-okay." She says closing her eyes

'SHE BOUGHT THAT?!' I ask myself incredulous 'Well, she is just a kid so it shouldn't be that strange but still… no, it doesn't matter right now, I can't afford to lose any more time. Let's go Great Sage.' I think starting the second part of my Master Plan.

 **[Of course, Master.]**

 **[Predation Skill Activating…]**

I catch the first dead hunter that I find absorbing him.

 **[Semblance: Heat Resistance acquired, would you like to…]**

"Don't have time for it, I will analyze them all later, next!"

 _ **[Predator Skill Activating…]**_

It was a woman this time.

 _ **[Predator Skill Activating…]**_

And a child in the next.

 _ **[Predator Skill Activating…]**_

It didn't matter what they were, in the end…

 _ **[Predator Skill Activating…]**_

… they all just became materials that I would use to grow stronger.

* * *

"Oh, she ended up sleeping." I mumble, she too would become like them, just another pawn I would use to reach the top, but when I looked at her innocent face, I couldn't help but let a little smile take form in my face… "So Great Sage, looks like we have a big walk ahead of us, why don't you tell me about those semblan… did you hear that?" I ask quickly turning to the direction where the sound came from.

 _ **[I sense three human presences and another non-human, please be careful Master.]**_

"Don't worry, I will just take a little peek and if it is dangerous, I will come back." I answer him while laying Nora against one of the many trees in that forest.

"Huf huf, come on you fucker, we are not dead yet." I hear one of the three mans in front of me saying, from what I could see he was the least injured of the three and had… metal legs? Anyway, he was the only one capable of standing against the Alpha Beowolf that now that I look at him didn't looked that good either.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the man screams launching himself against the Alpha in a desperate attempt of killing the beast, that for the likes of it, succeeded, but with a cost, the Alpha gave one last bite in the man that was now bleeding on the ground almost unconscious while the Grimm started to fade.

"Oh no you don't, Great Sage!" I say while, after making sure that none of them (the mans and the Grimm) could do anything against me, launching myself against the fading Grimm.

 _ **[On it Master!]**_

 _ **[Predator Skill Activating…]**_

 _ **[Alpha Beowolf successfully absorbed, Skill: Grimm Form acquired, you now can mimic an Alpha Beowolf and his abilities: Lunge, Claw Strike and Bites, if an attempt to use these abilities in human form is done the required part of the body to use the ability will automatically be Grimmified. Example: If an attempt to use Claw Strike while in human form is done your hand will grow Grimm claws so you can do the attack correctly, the same applies to the other techniques.]**_

"KID!" the man screams and I look at me "Finally, now could you…"

"Oh I almost forgot about you, thanks for remembering me." I say with a big grin.

 _ **[Predator Skill Activating…]**_

"H-Hey, what are you doing? No, g-get away, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREA…" he screams trying to get up and ran.

"Shhhh, I don't want to wake up little Nora there ok?" I say with a psychotic smile after absorbing him.

 _ **[Predator Skill Activating…]**_

 _ **[Predator Skill Activating…]**_

And with that that little event ended and I allowed myself to rest a little laying down next to her.

"Now, about those Semblances…"

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **[Instinct Evasion: you have the instincts of a hunter that spent years honing them, as they use to say, if you can sense you can dodge it.]**_

 _ **[Sense Presence: Nobody can hide from you, say goodbye to being followed, depending on the aura that you spend on this skill you can sense anything in 1km radius.]**_

 _ **[Sense Danger: Even the most skilled hunters can't sense all attacks, well say goodbye to that, with this semblance there isn't any attack that you can't sense.]**_

 _ **[Sense Heat Source: Identifies any heat reactions in the local area. Not affected by any concealing effects.]**_

 _ **[Night Vision: Thank that Faunus you absorbed for this.]**_

 _ **[Do you wish to fuse these five semblances and create another one stronger?]**_

 _ **[Yes/No]**_

'Oh, interesting, if this makes me more powerful semblances fell free to do it anytime you want' I think while pressing yes.

 _ **[Instinct Evasion, Sense Presence, Sense Danger, Sense Heat Source and Night Vision were used as materials to create a new semblance.]**_

 _ **[Observer: Surprise attacks? People hiding in the most obscure corners? A damn spy that you can't localize? Those are other people problems, with this semblance there is nothing that you won't see.]**_

'…ok. You would make a great seller in my world.' I think laughing lowly 'What about the others?'

 **[Heat and Cold Resistance Semblances acquired, fusing semblances…]**

 **[Thermal Resistance Semblance acquired: From the high temperatures of the Vacuo deserts, to the cold winters of Atlas, you could walk naked or completely dressed that it would be the same shit to you.]**

'Oh… this one is pretty good too, show me the next one' I say with a big grin, godhood here I come.

 **[Perfect Clone: By giving up one part of your body you can create a perfect clone of you, please note that for it to be perfectly functional you need to give away an arm or a leg, but in exchange you gain another you that have the exact same capabilities (is uncapable of betraying you though) and can evolve just like you, and the best part is that you can reabsorb them after that and gain your member back, together with any skill or semblance that your clone gained. (The previous user of this skill was the man with the metal legs that was fighting the Beowolf).]**

'Yeah… even if the advantages are pretty good I like my body complete thank you very much…'

 **[Faunus Trait acquired: Dog ears (let you hear better and farther) and Dog nose (let you smell better and farther), please note that they need to be equipped for the traits to work.]**

'Not bad, not bad at all…' I think a grin forming on my lips 'Is that all?' I ask yawning.

 _ **[Yes, in regards to Semblances it is.]**_ Great Sage answers me sounding… amused?

"What do you mean in regards to Semblances?" I ask him, forgetting that I could have just thought it.

 _ **[Well, besides some hunter's weapons, let's just say that when people have to quickly run away from their homes, they normally try to catch the most valuable thing at hand and run away with it, in this world, it is Lien and Dust.]**_ I swear that I could see the bastard giving a shit eating grin as he said that.

"How much?" I ask him with a smile, but now seriously, this is starting to scare me, I am not used to have this much luck.

 _ **[There isn't that much Dust, mostly because normally only hunters carry it, but Lien, that's another story, let's say that we can survive for at least one month with what we stole]**_

"Perfect…" I say while stretching "We have a big way ahead of us so I will sleep a little, please warn me if anything approaches us okay?" I ask yawning and taking one big comfy looking coat out of my body while laying down next to Nora and putting it upon her (because contrary to her I possessed Thermal Resistance making it impossible for me to catch a cold).

 _ **[Good night Master]**_

"Night…" I say blacking out immediately after putting my head on the ground.

* * *

 **AU: Please don't forget to review. And by the way i am in dire need of a beta reader so if anyone want to i would apreciate that.**

 **Till the next chapter**


	3. I'm gonna fuck this world up so badly

**AU: So... didn't expected this fic to reach so high in so little time and that's pretty cool, I also have two other projects waiting, one is a Self Insert (MC is more OC than Si, but fuck it) in One Piece whose MC is a fucking genius (Vegapunk standards) and the other is another Si (more OC than Si) that is reeincarnated in My Hero Academia with the powers of our Twilight here, yeah, just imagine how overpower he would become (the One piece guy would be pretty overpower too...) but well, i will probably make a poll when i reach chapter 10 or something in this fic.** **But enought of this, enjoy the chapter. (Answer to reviws is down there.)**

* * *

̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

* * *

 _ **Walking in the Twilight**_

 _ **Chapter 3: I'm gonna fuck this world up so badly**_

Nora Pov On:

Nora woke up warm, warmer than she had ever woken before, it wasn't winter yet but nights in Kuroyuri were usually cold and when you only had a cardboard box to sleep in and some rags to cover yourself, you didn't normally woke up feeling any other thing than cold, so when she found herself covered with a comfy coat she had every right to feel disorientated, and then she remembered, the monsters, the village burning to the ground, the countless people that she watched dying…

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ it wasn't real, it couldn't be real, because if it was, if it was… and then she felt it, the feeling of calmness and that everything would be fine that came whenever his two warm arms, the arms of her savior completely enveloped her and she just sobbed against his chest, she didn't knew why, but she didn't care too, he had shown her more kindness in one night than everyone else in her entire life, as long as he was there, as long as he didn't leave her side, she was his, only his, and forever his.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok, I promise you that." Yes, she would become his tool.

Twilight Pov On:

 _ **[You're evil Master.]**_ Great Sage says sounding proud, sincerely, the differences between the first time that I talked to him when he sounded like a emotionless robot and now that he almost sounds like a human person, sincerely the possibilities scared me, if he was capable of evolving so much in the little span of time that we have been together, if he was capable of evolving indefinitely, if he was capable of betraying me…

 _ **[That's impossible Master, I was solely created to be the perfect partner and assistant, so it's impossible for me to even think of betraying you]**_ he says sounding offended _**[By the way, I would like that you stopped referring to me as he and started to use she instead]**_ he, she says.

'Why?' I ask honestly confused, wasn't he supposed to be genderless?

 _ **[As I said before I was designed to be the perfect partner and from what I saw in your memories partner should be from opposite genders, unless obviously if you are gay, Master are you…]**_

'No. I am not gay.' I interrupt him quickly.

 _ **[Then you shouldn't have any problem referring to me as she from now on.]**_ she says cheerfully _**[By the way, I advise you to stop hugging the girl or she will probably die from the stupidly big quantity of blood that is going to her cheeks.]**_ she warns me.

"Are you calmer now?" I ask smiling as if I hadn't forgotten that I was hugging her.

"Y-Yes, I am sorry for waking you up." She says ashamed.

"Hahahaha, don't worry about that Nora, if anything happens just tell it to me and I will take care of it ok?" I ask patting her head and smiling.

"O-Ok." Man, kids these days are so easy to fool, one sweet word here, one unpayable debt there (by saving her life) and they follow everything that you say. Well, she was a homeless kid that was constantly bullied so it works even better in her.

"Now, I want to ask you something." I say lifting her chin and making her look at me "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." She answers almost immediately.

"Good, now I want you to stay calm ok?" I ask her and after seeing her nod I start, if we were going to travel to Vale than this was the fastest way.

[Activating Skill Grimm Form, transformation into Alpha Beowolf starting…]

Woooooooow, ok, this is stranger that I thought it would be, in the short span that the transformation took to be completed I felt all my members, organs and blood starting to disappear and reappear as the black thing that is inside Grimm (man, the Atlesian scientists would have a field trip if they ever caught me), causing a fairly big amount of pain that made me lose all the strength on my members making me fall to the ground as soon as the transformation was completed. 1 minute later the pain was almost gone and I could stand in all my four legs without falling with my face to the ground, it was just after that that I remembered Nora and looked at her.

Inhale… Exhale…

She pissed herself… I am not paid for this shit, I am not paid at all damn it.

 _ **[Why are we even helping this inferior being?]**_ she asks disgusted

'Because like it or not teams at Beacon have four members and I would prefer to be placed in a team where I know it's members thank you very much.' I answer transforming to human form.

 _ **[But why go to Beacon at all? With your power with time you could become more powerful than…]**_

'No.' I interrupt her 'Liking it or not, most of my plans are based in my acceptance into Beacon.' I explain to her, obviously leaving the true reason hidden, waifus, just thinking about bringing Weiss Schnee to her knees as she sucks my dick or making Blake moan like a cat while I fuck her from behind… damn, my dreams, dreams that now I could make true, just thinking about it made me feel so, no, focus, the future won't happen if I don't do anything in the present, so, Nora, how to go with this…

"I-I am so sorry, I-I swear that I will clean it, just, just give me one minute and I…" she starts saying afraid that I would abandon her… hehe, so cute.

'Ren, your semblance was one of the best things that ever happened to me.' I mentally thank him while putting my hand in Nora's shoulder "Calm down." I say while cleaning her tears, use this to clean yourself." I say while giving her a shirt that probably belonged to one of the boys that I absorbed "When you are clean dress this." I say tossing her some girl clothes that seemed to fit her.

"I-I can't accept these clothes, they seem to be so valuable…" she says looking amazed, now that I look at them, they really seem to be pretty well made, must have belonged to some rich kid, well I did asked Great Sage to lend me the best girl clothes she had stored in my stomach (the ability, not the real stomach, that would be impossible…) so I could give them to Nora (and increase her respect to me by looking like I created clothes out of nowhere (when I take an item, whatever it is it just slowly appears on my hand from inside my arm, or I could spit it out of my mouth, but that wouldn't have the same effect… now that I think about it, this gives me some ideas to future attacks… NO, focus Twilight, godhood and waifus will only come if you apply yourself in the present by not daydreaming).

"Nora, are you disobeying me?" I ask looking deeply at her eyes.

"N-No, of course not, you saved me, I would never do something to…" she starts tears forming in her eyes, again.

"Sigh, if I am giving you these clothes is because I think you deserve them Nora, I already said countless times, you do not need to worry, just do what I say and everything will be fine ok?" I ask patting her head and kissing her forehead making her become a living tomato, how I love you stick and carrot method.

'Now… while she is occupied changiiiiiiiiiiiiin, WHAT THE FUCK?!'

"Nora, why are you undressing yourself?" I ask trying to remain as calm as possible.

"To change clothes…" she answers me uncertainty in her voice.

"Let me rephrase my question, why are you changing clothes, in front of me?" I ask her trying to be as clear as possible.

"Oh…" she says, disappointment? in her voice "You think that my body is to ugly so you don't want to see it, don't worry I will just…" she starts saying and turning away

"God damn it NO!" I answer her massaging my temples, I can't let my first waifu in this planet think that I don't like her body (but for fuck sake she is four years old how does she even… aaaaaargh!) "You know what, do whatever you want I give up." I say launching my arms into the air desperately.

"Does that mean that I can undress myself or…" she asks turning towards me again.

"Yes Nora, you can undress yourself." I answer her not caring anymore

"Then why making all that fuss." She mumbles starting to take off her clothes.

 _ **[Semblance Emotion Masker activated]**_ I hear Great Sage saying while I calmed down, I feel that I'm gonna need to use this shit so many times from now on.

'Now, I can't just continue to let you handle everything that I absorb, why don't you start by giving me a list of everything that I have stored.' I ask Great Sage, sincerely I was pretty curious to know everything that I have absorbed until now.

 _ **[I can do even better, you just have to give me access to your mind and I can share my knowledge of what you have stored inside your stomach.]**_ she informs me.

'…Ah to hell with it, she can already read my mind and is probably hearing what I am thinking right now, well access granted, do your magic.' I say giving her permission to access my mind.

Ten seconds later, after activating the Emotion Masker Semblance, that now that I think about it his name doesn't completely allude to what the semblance do, when I activate it it's like all my emotions just disappear and the only thing that I am left with is my cold mind that I use to formulate what I will say, how I will say it… cold mind, cool name I will go with it.

 _ **[Semblance Emotion Masker changed name to Cold Mind]**_

Now I just need to catch a guy with a semblance that makes me immune to mental attacks and I will have created a Gamer's Mind. Heh, not bad at all, but anyway I am getting distracted again.

'Great Sage.' I say seriousness in my voice.

 _ **[Y-Yes Master?]**_ she asks a bit afraid of the way I changed my tone.

'Why is my phone in my stomach? (wow, just noticed now how strange it sounds, maybe I will change the skill name to Inventory later)' I ask trying to remain as calm as possible, noticing that even with Cold Mind active I still feel something when it is very strong.

 _ **[Your… oh, you mean the rectangular metal thing? Is it disturbing you? If it is, I can get rid of it right now…]**_ she starts preparing to destroy the 'rectangular metal thing'.

'NO!' I mentally shout 'What I was asking was why didn't you tell me that it was there.' I clarify it for her.

 _ **[I thought that it didn't had any special importance, but now that I think about it, I think that I saw my creator fidgeting with it when you were asleep.]**_ she says while I just think of the meaning that this might have.

'L-Lend me my phone.' I order her my hands trembling.

 **[Of course, Master.]** she answers obeying immediately.

I then press the power button, and then, it turns on…

Ha.

 _Haha._

 _ **JIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA.**_

'This world is so fucked…' I think as I open the Rooster Teeth app and see new episodes that I still hadn't watched in there.

"I-Is everything ok Mister?" Nora asks me already changed, probably a bit scared of the disturbing smile that was involuntarily taking form on my lips.

"Yes, everything is perfect." I say while getting up "Oh, and from now on, just call me Twilight." I say, the smile not leaving my lips for even a second, acquiring Godhood was going to be more entertaining than I first thought.

* * *

̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

* * *

 **AU: Let's answer these reviews shall we?**

 **aveshetta: Yes, yes i get it ;)**

 **Grimm Hiniji: I was already planning to kill him since the beggining of the story, i mean, someone had to die, or don't exist so i could put my OC in a team (never liked that shit of first team in the world with five members wooow... yeah, no, someone had to die, in my fic it was Lie Ren).**

 **Guest1: Well, that's cool, but using the mind to move faster don't sit that well with me, i mean you see the world in slow motion, but that doesn't mean that your body gets faster, just that you have as you said enhanced perception (i don't know any of those charachters so maybe you're right...)**

 **Guest2: ...that's actually a fucking great idea, i will make sure to add that to future plans, thanks man.**

 **DankAnon: Man... i like you (no homo).**

 **Mr. Mahan: Well, thanks for liking my story, but... it's in the fucking pairs that the OC is going to be with that huge bunch of girls (will have to make that legally possible in the world of remnant, probably gonna use the same excuse as the guy that made "The Name of the Game" the biggest OC Rwby fic out there) so... yeah there's gonna be polygami, in reality it's bad, but who cares about reality? This is a fucking fanfic!**

 **Don't forget to review, and tell me if you notice any typos.**

 **P.S. need a beta reader please**


	4. A Slave Trader? Seriously?

**AN: Don't have much to say, just, enjoy the chapter I guess.**

* * *

 _ **Walking in the Twilight**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: A Slave Trader? Seriously?**_

* * *

Nora was currently sleeping with her head resting on my lap, while running in my Alpha Beowolf form I noticed with the help of observe a carriage of some merchants that accepted to take us to Vale in exchange of some Lien, the bastard tried to extort me, but fortunately I had Nora explain to me the basics of Lien (well, the basics she knew) and I reached an acceptable price with the bastard.

"By the way…" I ask the merchant while getting up "What are you carrying in those wagons?" I ask pointing to the big metal rectangle behind us.

"Slaves." He answers bluntly.

"Slaves?" I ask not believing what he just said.

"Yes." He answers me, a wicked smile starting to take form in his face "And let me tell you, the little girl there would make an excellent price in the underworld." He says while taking a gun out of his jacket "And if you want to continue living you better do as I… what the fuck?!" he says seeing my arm changing to that of a Grimm while shooting it with little to no effect.

 _ **[Claw Strike]**_

"AAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!" the man screams trying to stop the bleeding coming from the same place his arm was 5 seconds ago.

"Shit, this thing is harder to control than I thought, I aimed for the head damn it." I complain swinging my oversized black Grimm arm.

"Y-You monster, get away from me!" the slaver screams shooting me with the other arm while trying to get away from me.

"HA!" I mock him after he empties the loader and starts to reload (that by the way, thanks to Observer that included Instinct evasion I was able to not be hit one single time, thing that contributed for the fear that the man was already feeling) "You dare call ME a monster when you work as a slave trader?" I ask him, a sick look in my face "It's because of people like you," and like me "that this world is so rotten." The difference between us both, is that I have power to uphold my actions, and he doesn't.

'What are the chances of success if I try to absorb him now?' I ask Great Sage, curious for the response.

 _ **[Well, he is still conscient, but he is quickly losing blood because of the arm that you cut off, so… probably around 90%.]**_ Great Sage answers a bit unsure.

'Works for me.' I tell her while approaching the man.

 _ **[Predator Skill Activating…]**_

"And there he goes." I say returning to my normal size after absorbing him.

 _ **[Target successfully absorbed]**_

 ** _[Semblance Luck manipulation acquired.]_**

 ** _[Luck Manipulation: You can as the name says influence the luck of anything (including yourself) making things that benefit you (or the one that was the target of your semblance) to happen more often.]_**

"Ha I knew that my aim was perfect, the bastard must have used his semblance to increase his luck making me fail my hit." I say smiling.

 ** _[In reality…]_** she says trying to hide a laugh **_[He didn't have his aura unlocked (how would you rip his arm off so easily if he had it?), so it was impossible for him to use his semblance in you.]_** she finishes with a mocking tone **_[It's just your aim that really sucks.]_** she says chuckling.

'On one hand I just had proof that I can acquire semblances of people that don't have them unlocked, on the other hand, I was insulted by a voice that is on my head… I'm having mixed feelings.' I think while massaging my temples.

 _ **[Activating Cold Mind…]**_

'Sigh, better.' I say after the semblance takes effect.

 _ **[What do you want to do with the slaves?]**_

'You know what, I am feeling pretty generous today.' And I still don't have any semblance that can control people minds 'So let's just free them.' Every now and then I must do some good or karma is gonna bite me in the ass later, I just wish that this good action makes up for all my next bad actions.

 _ **[It's better if these inferior beings don't see your face or they might tell it to the authorities later.]**_ Great Sage advises me [It would be better if you let me do a mask to hide your face your face

'…it is actually a pretty good idea.' I say enthusiastically 'Hey, do you know how to do that hollow mask that Ichigo had when he fully transformed against Ulquiorra?' I ask with a smile.

 _ **[Hmmm that thing that looks like a Grimm Mask with big horns?]**_ she asks sounding amused.

'Yes, exactly that.' I say, feeling the mask take form in my face exactly after I gave her the confirmation.

"Hey Nora, you have to get up." I say while shaking her.

"Just five more minutes." She says grabbing me and pulling me down.

 _ **[This little shit, how dare she…]**_ Great Sage starts saying being quickly interrupted by me.

'Calm down.' I order shutting her up immediately.

"NOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream loudly.

"Kyaaaaaaaaah." She screams back scared "W-What do you want with me monster, i-if you do anything to me my savior is gonna find you a-and he's gonna do bad things to you s-so you better get back." She says, her voice shaking every couple of words.

'Heh, looks like the mask is scarier that I thinked' I think smiling 'Still, my savior? Looks like I really made a big impact on her.'

"D-Didn't you hear me? G-Get back!" she says trying to get up.

"Hahahaha. Calm down Nora, it's me." I say taking of the mask and placing a warm smile in my face.

"O-Oh, sorry about that Master Twilight." She says ashamed.

"Wait, Master Twilight?" I ask incredulous, I mean we are talking about Nora here, the girl that mounted a freaking Ursa, and then broke it! How the fuck is she calling ME Master?!

"Of course, you're the one that saved me so it would be impolite to just call you by the name." she explains me.

"I mean, I admit that it has its ring to it, but it would be very strange for other people to hear you calling me that…" But god damn if I didn't like being called Master.

[Who would have thought that right _Master_?] she says sarcastically.

'Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so funny.' I say rolling my eyes "So just call me that when we are just the two of us ok?" I ask while patting her head

"Of course, Master Twilight." She answers me smiling while rubbing her head on my hand that continued on the top of her head.

"Now let's free those slaves." I say smiling proudly, what? Since I'm doing a good deed, I'll at least brag about it.

" Slaves?" she asks confused, oh yeah, forgot about that.

"Yeaaah, turns out the _merchant_ that was helping us was in fact a slave trader and he wanted to sell you to bad people." I try to explain to her while not (completely) corrupting her innocence.

"And you killed him?" she asks smiling proudly.

"Yeah I… what?" I mean I killed him, but should she really be talking about someone's death so easily?

"Please, I lived on the streets, I am not that innocent." She says scoffing before remembering who she was talking to "I-I mean, I am not saying that you are wrong, b-but I am not saying that you are right either, w-what I am trying to say is, is…"

"Pffffffff…" I try to hide a laugh failing miserably.

"This is not funny, you, you're just so mysterious that I don't even know how I should talk to you, you come out of nowhere and then save me, ME, a little street girl out of all the people on that village, saying that I do not needed to worry and making me feel calmer at the same time, then you carry me while telling me to sleep, I then wake up just to see that you decided to use your coat to cover me instead of yourself, giving me the first warm night that I ever had, then I see you transforming to one of the monsters that burned down my village and after that we are catching a hitch-hitching by a merchant that turns out was a slave trader that you killed and now want to free the slaves that he was carrying, and all of this happened in the last 24 hours!" she rants till she almost loses her voice.

"Are you feeling better now?" I ask trying to hide a smile, ah this was the Nora I remembered, sincerely it was refreshing to see her like this, just talking and talking, not caring about what anyone think about her.

"What's so funny about this?!" she asks angry.

"It's just that you are finally acting like you." I say and see her widening her eyes "But do not mistake my amusement, you, little girl are not irreplaceable, I chose you because I think you can be… better, I can make you better, I can transform you into my perfect partner…"

 _ **[AHAM.]**_

"My perfect human partner." I correct myself "I will be honest with you," yeah… not gonna happen "When I looked at you, I saw potential, potential to become something greater, with the right training of course, that's why of all the people, I chose you, besides, I didn't liked seeing a girl as little and cute as you being alone in the streets" At least this part was true, I mean she is just so cute, probably not in the same level as Ruby, but even then…

"I, I want to become stronger." She says after some seconds of silence "I want to be able to protect you instead of it being me that is always the one being protected." She says, her voice not showing any hint of doubt, unfortunately, it was not enough.

"I am not a good person, I am greedy, I don't care about killing and I am probably the most power-hungry guy that you will ever know." I say to her finally being a bit honest "But, if there is one thing that I can guarantee to you, is that if you chose to stay with me, I will do everything that I can to make you happy, you will never be cold at night, you will never be hungry again, and most importantly, nobody, is gonna make fun or bully you again." I say to her remembering that the scene where she was being made fun of by the three boys was most certainly not the first time that that happened "So do you accept?" I ask holding out my hand to her.

"After saying all those things…" she says trying to wipe the tears out of her face "You make it very difficult to refuse you," She says while reaching to hold my hand "partner." She finishes with a smile.

"Hm." Ah the good old Uchiha answer for everything "I am still above you thought." I say just in case she did not understood that.

"Of course." She answers rolling her eyes and jumping out of the wagon making it impossible for me to see the smile that formed on the little girl lips "By the way…" she says not turning back "I honestly think you should change your mask if you don't want those slaves pissing themselves." She advises me chuckling.

'Sigh, you heard her, let's change the mask.' I say disappointed, while the mask in my face disappeared and was replaced by another, this completely white, except for the red lightning in the right eye and the black mouth (for more details go see Hei's mask from Darker than Black and put the colors I said).

"Better." She says after seeing me "So, how are we gonna open this…" she starts asking before being interrupted by the loud noise of bullets impacting a metal locker.

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

Three bullets and the locker was on the ground completely destroyed.

"Nora." I say tossing her Hiyori hollow mask "Use this." I order her and see her putting the mask on before entering the wagon.

When I enter, I notice that most of the slaves were faunus (how surprising) and they were all chained to the wood walls of the wagon.

"I don't have bullets for all of this…" I say inspecting the pistol 'Did the slaver had any keys with him?' I ask Great Sage that answers almost immediately.

"Yes, I am lending them to you right now." She says and I feel the keys beginning to take form in my hand.

 _Bang_

"Free all the slaves that are here I order the faunus that I released tossing him the keys.

"Y-Yes sir!" he says quickly freeing all the other slaves.

"Our work here is done." I say to Nora who nods and starts preparing to travel again.

2 minutes later I was ready to start travelling to Vale again when I see all the slaves eyeing Nora in a strange way, if they look like that to her I can't imagine what they would do if they saw my initial mask.

"What?" I ask the slaves that look immediately at me "Never saw someone using a mask before?"

"I-It's not that sir!" …I look like a fucking child, how are these guys calling me sir?! "It's just that…"

"It resembles a Grimm." A kid says gaining disapproving looks from the others "What? I am just telling the truth." The kid says crossing his arms

"Hm, then it is serving his propose." A.K.A scaring the shit out of anyone.

The slaves all look at me like I am crazy but I just turn away and start walking away from there, don't want to stay in the same place for too much time.

"W-Wait." One of the slaves say and I turn around annoyed.

"What do you want now?" I ask losing my patience, if they were gonna be this annoying I would have ended their lives as soon as I entered the wagon.

"W-We just wanted to thank you for what you did for us, I don't know what would have happened to us if you didn't show up." The man says bowing together with all the other slaves.

"Yeah yeah, just do me a favor and don't join the White Fang for fucks sake." I advise them, in the end it would be to counter productive saving them now just to kill them later.

"Of course. Oh just one more thing, what's your name?" the man asks curious to know the name of the two kids that saved all of them.

"Hmmm…" I wouldn't tell them my real name obviously so I just came with the first thing that came to my mind "I am Dawn, and she is Albedo." (I don't think that's a color but fuck it).

"Ok, thanks again for saving us." The man says with a smile while i and Nora just walked away from there.

Some seconds later I see Nora looking at me like she was trying to hide a laugh.

"What?" I ask her while taking my mask off.

"You act all though but deep down you are a big softie Master Twilight." She says giving me a mischievous smile.

"Shut up, I never really liked when innocent people are enslaved." when they are not innocent it's their damn fault for underestimating karma.

"Yeah yeah you big softie." She says starting to run in front of me.

"I swear one of these days you will find yourself replaced and then you will crawl back to me crying and asking to be my partner again." I tell her, while trying to prevent the smile that was forming on my face to appear.

 _ **[Activating Skill Grimm Form, transformation into Alpha Beowolf starting…]**_

" **Let's go."** I say launching Nora to my back and starting to run.

'I wonder how old Roman and Neo are right now, well only one way to know.' I think while accelerating in direction to Vale.

Vale you better be prepared, because when I am done nobody will be capable of recognizing you.

* * *

 **AN: Now let's answer those reviews**

 **DankAnon: Yeah, i was already planning to give him a semblace A.K.A Qrow's that did the exact contrary. But the idea of the phone is pretty good, i think i will add it to the story. About Neo, i put her in the pairings but then remembered Roman and still don't know what to do with her, well let's see, they will probably have their moments but... meh i don't know.**

 **Overtale: Just have one question for you... What is Pinkie?**

 **Next chapter (probably): Pumpkins with ice cream**


	5. Is this how a main character feels?

**AN: Wow, almost 100 fucking followers, thanks you very much guys.**

* * *

 _ **Walking in the Twilight**_

* * *

"This must be what a main character feels like every time shit like this happens." I mumble while looking at the 5 armed thugs around me and Nora. We reached Vale 5 god damn minutes ago, how is shit like this already happening?!

"Stop mumbling nonsense and gives all your money brat." Okay, maybe entering Vale with clothes that probably were from a noble kid wasn't one of my smartest ideas but fuck, what were the probabilities of some thugs find us 5 minutes after we entered Vale?

"H-Hey, Master Twilight, now would be a good time to pull one of your strange tricks and get us out of this situation no?" Nora asks, her voice trembling with fear each time that she saw a glimpse of the knives that the thugs were holding, I will have to deal with that later, maybe having her training with Neo (if I joined forces with Roman, and that was a big if) will make her lose some of her fear, in the end even if you aren't minimally fazed by the death of others doesn't mean that you wouldn't be afraid of dying.

"Yeah yeah, just get back and enjoy the show." I say waving her worries away.

 _ **[Thought Acceleration x50 Activated]**_

 _ **[Parallel Processing x5 Activated]**_

'We shouldn't use my Grimm Transformation in the middle of the city.' One of my five brains start thinking.

'But we don't have enough physical power to defeat even normal thugs like them in our normal state.' He admits sounding depressed.

'Sigh, we really need to start training…'

 _ **[What if you used fusion to take control of one of the thugs and then use the knives, they are holding to make them start stabbing each other? They don't seem to have the necessary willpower to underwhelm us if we get to their brains anyway.]**_ Great Sage explains scoffing at the little danger that the thugs represented.

'…that's Great Sage for you, even 5 of us couldn't think of a plan and she comes here and…' the fourth starts thinking before being interrupted.

'Yeah yeah she's awesome and all of that, but how about we start putting the plan to action before we get stabbed to death?' the fifth advises while the world starts running at his normal pace again.

"One more step and you're done for kid!" what seemed to be their leader says while pointing the knife to my head, heh stupid human.

 _ **[Fusing…]**_

"W-What…" the leader starts saying when he sees my body starting to dissolve and launching itself against him entering his body using his eardrums, nose, mouth and eyes while he launched himself to the ground while trying to stop my advances screaming in pain when he was doing it while the other thugs just looked at it like they were trying not to vomit.

 _ **[Fusion successful]**_

"Ha, haha." I start laughing weakly.

"B-Boss?" one of the thugs asks while stepping close to me and holding his knife like his life depended on it, that by the way, depended.

"You," I start saying while getting up "are so fucked up." I finish while launching the knife to the head of the thug that dared to approach me.

 _ **[Observer: Instinct Evasion Activated]**_

"Ohhh, you didn't do that." I say looking at the knife that was aimed to my head hanging on the wall of the alleyway.

"Screech!" …seriously, you're a grown-up man for fucks sake, I think while taking the knife out of the wall and using it to kill the third thug.

"Stop right now!" one of the thugs orders me while holding his knife close, dangerously close to Nora's neck making me freeze.

'No, not her, please not her.' I think while dropping my knife to the ground and freeing the body of the already dead leader of the thugs.

"Yes very good." He says while looking at the other alive thug and saying something "Don't you dare to make a single movement or…" he says making a single line of blood fall from Nora's neck.

"I-I'm afraid, Master Twilight." Nora says sobbing.

"Heh, don't worry, from now on you will have a new master, and he will be sure to give you lot's of love." The thug says licking his lips.

"OK, ok… Just, don't do anything to her…" I say to him 'Why, why am I doing this? Wasn't she just gonna become another stepping stone for me? Why don't I activate Cold Mind and attack them? That would be the correct answer no?' I think while looking at Nora's teary eyes.

* * *

"Stupid Master, if you don't treat yourself who is gonna take care of me?" she asks trying to cover me in a blanket with her.

"I already said, I don't need…" I start saying being quickly interrupted.

"Shush, I know what's better for you." She says pushing me down and using my chest as a pillow while covering us in a blanket.

"Heh, stupid brat…" I say while closing my eyes and feeling the warm sensation that invaded me when Nora kissed my cheek and wished me good night.

* * *

I don't want to be alone.

I don't want her to disappear and leave me alone.

* * *

"You… made breakfast?" I ask her "Where did you even find the ingredient…"

"When we were freeing the slaves I took the food that the slave trader was carrying with him." She admits while fidgeting.

"But why didn't you start eating?" I ask looking at the sun that was already very high "I'm sure that you are hungry." Theory proven by the noise that her stomach made immediately after I finished talking making her blush in a new shade of red.

"W-Well, I couldn't start eating without Master or else I'm sure that I would have eaten everything by now." She says giving me a half-ass excuse.

"Hn, stupid brat." I say sitting "Thanks for the food I guess." I say with a little smile starting to eat "This is pretty good, can't wait to see what you do next." I say taking another bite.

"Yes!" she says with a bright smile starting to eat too.

* * *

"Huff huff, I finally broke his aura." The thug says while holding his knife higher and higher "This will teach you not to mess with the Black Arm Gang!" the thug says with a cocky smile.

"No, Master Twilight move, please move! If you're not alive, then, then what meaning will my life have?!" Nora screams while trying to free herself from the thug.

"Heh, stupid brat…" I say one last time before both my arms are cut off.

 _ **[Perfect Clone x2 has met all the requirements to be activated.]**_

 _ **[Skill successfully activated]**_

Great Sage words, and then the agonizing screams of the thugs, were the two last things I heard before blacking out.

* * *

"W-Where am I?" I say, my vision was all fuzzy, and my brain wasn't probably in the best of the states, but I could swear that in front of me was the… Mumetsu, Mutatsu, Mugetsu, ya, Mugetsu Ichigo and the other was a guy with white hair and black glasses that had the same mask that I used when freeing the slaves at the side of his head (for more information search Tooru Yukimura and imagine him with white hair).

"…what the hell is happening here?!" I mumble to myself.

"Oh Master you're finally awake." The one with Hei's mask says.

"W-What the hell is going on here?" I ask trying to get up.

"Calm down Master, you shouldn't try to do sudden movements like that due to your… recent loss." He says sounding uncomfortable, wait, recent lo…

"aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** I scream noticing that the place where my arms used to be was now empty.

"Great Sage what are you doing?! Calm him!" the one with Ichigo's long black hair says trying to stop me from going rampant.

 _ **[Cold Mind Activated]**_

 _ **[Cold Mind Activated]**_

 _ **[Cold Mind Activated]**_

 _ **[Cold Mind Activated]**_

 _ **[Cold Mind Activated]**_

 _ **[Cold Mind Activated]**_

 _ **[Cold Mind Activated]**_

"W-What the fuck just happened?" I ask more to myself than to them while looking at the white and black space around me.

"Must be some kind of after effect because of the sudden activation of Ren's semblance with so much power." The white haired one explains while bit by bit the room returns to its normal colors.

"Who are you both?" I ask finally calming myself a bit.

"We are you." The one with the long black hair answers simply.

"Excuse me what?!" did I heard that right?

"We are the products of that perfect clone semblance." The other explains to me, I think I like this one more.

"Then shouldn't you be more… like me?" I ask confused.

"We would, if the technique wasn't forcefully activated after you already lost your members." Mugetsu Ichigo explains.

"So what, you came with all those bandages from the begin?" I ask curiously.

"No, but I guessed since I have this face might as well copy all the character." He says shrugging.

"Yeah, that's probably something I would do." I admit "So where are we?" I ask while trying to sit up just to notice (again) that I don't have any arms to help me with that.

"Sigh, let me help you." The black haired one says while helping me sit.

"To answer your question, we are in the main base of the Black arm." The white haired one drops the bomb.

"Like the one's that attacked me and… Nora, where is Nora?!" I ask desperation starting to leak into my voice.

"Calm down, she is sleeping in the other room, you wouldn't be capable of guessing how much time we spent just trying to take her away from you." The black haired, yeah, I need to ask their names.

"Your names." I ask

"Hm?" the black haired one says not understanding.

"What are they, your names." I ask more clearly this time.

"Well, that's for you to decide." The white haired one says sounding excited.

"Hmmm." I say thinking "From now on you're Dawn." I say looking at the one with the mask "And you're Dusk." I finish looking at the one with Mugetsu Ichigo's hair.

"Very good, a name fitting of my grandiose self." The now named Dusk says sounding pleased, heh what a tsundere.

"Very good indeed." The one named Dawn agrees.

"So… you fought with the black arm?" I ask curious, since we are in their base they must have won.

"Ha fought." Dusk says while trying to hold back a laugh "Massacred would be more fitting." He corrects me smiling behind the bandages.

"And not just the black arm, we couldn't let the ones that hurt our master to go unpunished." Dawn says darkly.

"So what you killed all of Vale's underworld?" I ask joking.

"No, just the part that was owned by the Black Head, they were the leaders by the way, still only the boss had his aura unlocked so it was pretty easy to defeat enemies that were always underestimating us." Dawn explains and I finally look at them and check that they really didn't looked older than some seven years old brat.

"All the semblances that we absorbed helped too." Dusk says while attempting to cut himself just for the knife to pass right through him shocking me.

"We basically own 1/8 of Vale's underworld right now." Dawn says making the number magically appear in the air, semblance absorption for the win, I guess.

"God, how much time was I asleep? I ask them.

"One month." Dusk says bluntly.

"WHAT?!" I ask amazed.

"Hey hey, you had two arms cut off, that's nothing to scoff at, you only really survived because one of the five thugs that we feed you with the help of Great Sage had a regeneration semblance." Dusk says misunderstanding what I means to say.

"No no, you understood me wrong, what I meanst to say wa, YOU CONQUERED 1/8 OF VALE'S UNDERWORLD IN ONE MONTH?!"

"Why yes, yes we did." Dusk says giving me the biggest grin I ever saw.

"How much time do you think it would take to conquer the rest of it? And while we are at it getting me new arms?" I ask, a wicked smirk starting to take form in my leeps.

"Well, since they were the weakest faction we would probably need from 3 to 5 years to conquer the rest, but in regards to the arm… for now that kind of technology is only present in Atlas so it will be a bit difficult to get our hands on it." Dawn admits nervously.

"Hm, well I got my arms cut because of my weakness so I guess this is my punishment. For now let's focus on establishing our position on the underworld and then start conquering the other territories." I say while getting up with Dawn's help "Oh, and while you're at it try to find Neo and make her come to our side, it's never too soon to start obtaining powerful allies." I say smirking and walking out of my room, this next 5 years are going to be a fun ride.

* * *

 **AN: I tried to make their interactions sound as real as possible, but i still have a big way to go so tell me if you find some typos or something that you think should be different or corrected and i will see what i can do.**

 **Nobody voted for the poll i made so i guess people want the title to stay the same.**

 **Now onto the reviews:**

 **DankAnon: Yeah, i never really liked gender-bendead characters, but don't worry i already have a plan for what i'm gonna do with Roman and Neo ;) In regards to the semblance, obvious Twilight is gonna get one of those but it's not gonna be that overpowered.**

 **Overtale: Ah, sorry i don't watch that. Already solved that (i think). i am not a english native speaker and i searched that in google translate so i don't know if it is right but it said that hitch-hitching is like when a person let's you enter into their vehicle and drives to your destination for free. Thanks :)**

 **DireProphet: Yeah i though, 'man this slime surely is overpowered, what would happen if someone from earth got transported into Rwby with his powers?' and then bam Walking in the Twilight created.**

 **Managed Dragoon: Thanks man, i will keep the name then (sincerely i really like the title i made so... yeah) See you there ;)**

 **Till next week.**


	6. Warning

So, so much time has passed, i am only here to announce that i made a Fairy Tail SI, after al this time i think my writing has become a little better so please go there and check it out, thank you very much.

For the ones interested I will probably only come back to this story at the end of volume 7.


End file.
